Enquanto Velo Seu Sono
by Marck Evans
Summary: Um presente de Natal para Lilibeth McKeena. Severus pensa na vida enquanto vela o sono de Remus Slash Concluida


**Enquanto Velo seu Sono**

Velo seu sono. Sentado em nossa cama, eu penso em tudo o que vivemos. Minha infância infeliz e solitária, que deixou cicatrizes profundas na minha alma. E algumas mais discretas no meu corpo. A sua infância, também solitária, não por ter pais que não o amavam, como no meu caso, mas por carregar desde pequeno a maldição que você carrega.

Eu não vi você no trem quando viemos para Hogwarts pela primeira vez. Se tivéssemos nos visto, será que nossas histórias seriam diferentes? Não sei. Talvez nem nos tivéssemos falado. Eu era tímido e inseguro. Você também. Mas enquanto eu disfarçava minha fragilidade na arrogância, você escondia a sua na gentileza. Não. Certamente não teríamos nos falado. Eu ainda acreditava nos valores tortos que aprendi na infância. Eu não falaria com um mestiço.

Na seleção, eu não reparei em você. Seu sobrenome não estava na lista que meu pai havia feito com que decorasse. Seu nome não constava no rol daqueles com quem eu deveria me relacionar. Você não era importante. Você não era Malfoy, ou Black, ou Mulciber, ou Noir. Você não me interessava. Bela ironia, meu amor. Belíssima.

Eu reparei que um Black foi para a Grifinória naquela seleção, mas não reparei em você.

Com o passar dos anos, acabei por notar sua presença. No primeiro ano era só mais um no bando eternamente grudado de grifinórios. Eu o identificava como o Garoto-de-ar-abatido. Sim. Foi seu eterno abatimento a primeira coisa que me chamou a atenção, e eu comecei a observar você. Havia um mistério ali.

À medida que a arrogância de seus amigos crescia, mais eu diferenciava você deles, e mais seu mistério me intrigava.

No terceiro ano, aconteceu alguma coisa. A essa altura eu já sabia sua rotina, seu jeito, seus hábitos. Notei logo que você estava mais feliz, mais ligado aos tolos com quem andava. E, pela primeira vez, eu senti ciúme.

Por três anos as coisas em minha vida só fizeram piorar. A insanidade do meu pai atingia níveis perigosos, e com a morte, até hoje inexplicada, de minha mãe, ele se isolou na casa da família, levando a ruína aos poucos para nossa vida. Mais importante que nunca era fazer contatos com as pessoas certas. Irônico isso, também.

Nos atritos com seu grupinho, eu quase sempre saía perdedor. Restava-me ironizar a tão falada coragem de sua Casa - afinal não há muita coragem em um grupo de quatro atacar um desajustado, patético e solitário, como eu era. A bem da verdade, você e Pettigrew não participavam do confronto - ele por incompetência, você por desaprovar. No entanto, você nunca tentou impedi-los, e isso despertava minha ira, fazendo-me desejar descobrir seu segredo, não mais por curiosidade inocente, mas porque eu sabia que seria uma arma em minhas mãos.

Eu desejava você. Naquela época, era só desejo. Mas eu tinha vergonha do meu desejo. E culpava você. Culpava por ter acrescentado mais um problema à minha lista. Por sua culpa, descobri que sou gay. Além de estar empobrecendo, de não ser o filho que meu pai queria, de ser feio, torto e triste, eu era gay. E um gay patético, que desejava um inimigo, além de tudo mestiço.

Eu odiava você quase tanto quanto odiava Black e Potter. Odiava-o por desejá-lo tanto. Odiava-o por não ser meu. Eu tinha tanto ciúme! Em cada gesto entre você e Black, eu via a comprovação de que estavam juntos. Em cada sorriso de Potter, eu enxergava desejo. Até do estúpido Pettigrew eu tinha ciúmes, confundindo o cuidado fraternal que você lhe dedicava com gestos de um amante.

Hoje sei que você nunca tocou em nenhum deles, mas ainda não gosto de vê-lo folheando velhos álbuns com fotos de Black e Potter.

Então aconteceu. Eu cruzei com Potter e Black em um corredor. Eles me atacaram. Dessa vez foram eles; você sabe que eu nunca os atacaria estando em desvantagem. Você surgiu do nada na minha frente, e gritou com eles. Foi a primeira e única vez que vi você brigar com os dois. O susto fez Potter parar, mas Black não queria acreditar que você estava me defendendo. Nunca esqueci o que gritou para ele:

-Chega, Sirius. Se fizer mas alguma coisa, vou tirar pontos da Grifinória. Isso é covardia.

Eu queria abraçar você, eu queria sumir em um buraco no chão de vergonha por você me ver derrotado, eu queria rir de felicidade pois você havia me defendido. Mas só me levantei e olhei para você com desprezo antes de me afastar. Tolo, estúpido!

Um ou dois dias depois, vi você e Black andando sozinhos e conversando baixo. Enlouqueci de ciúmes. Quando você se afastou, eu me aproximei de Black, e dessa vez quem começou fui eu.

-Já fez as pazes com o namoradinho, depois que ele me defendeu, Black?

Ele me olhou surpreso, e depois furioso. Foi nesse dia que ele me atraiu para o salgueiro. Foi nessa Lua Cheia que descobri sobre sua maldição. Foi nessa noite que contraí uma dívida de vida com o Potter.

Dumbledore me pediu segredo. Eu me calei. Mas não foi porque ele pediu. Foi porque na primeira noite depois da Lua Cheia você foi sozinho à enfermaria.

-Eu não sabia, Snape. Juro que não. Se soubesse, não teria deixado. – Seus olhos estavam tão tristes que me fizeram imaginar que sua alma estaria em pedaços. E ela estava, não é, meu amor? – Eu não sei o que dizer para pedir que você me perdoe. Você não merecia ter passado por isso. Me perdoe, Snape?

-Sai daqui, Lupin. Eu não quero ver você.

Oh, Merlin! Ainda havia espaço para mais tristeza nos seus olhos!

Você saiu, e eu chorei. E chorei muito. Eu sabia que não poderia ferir você usando seu segredo. Eu não teria forças para isso.

Dumbledore ficou grato por isso. Ele acreditou que eu tinha algo de bom. Anos mais tarde, isso salvou minha vida.

Aqui, deitado em nossa cama, velando seu sono e relembrando o passado, eu percebo uma coisa. Você não reclamou de ser um Lobisomem naquela noite, você apenas disse que eu não merecia ter passado pelo horror de ver sua outra parte. Você não me pediu segredo. Você só me pediu perdão.

Ah, meu amor, me perdoa por eu ter demorado tanto!

Eu não entreguei você. Até o final do nosso último ano na escola, nós não nos falamos mais. Eu busquei esquecimento em outros braços. Sexo é uma moeda poderosa, e eu me tornei muito bom em usá-la.

E eu me tornei um Comensal do Lord das Trevas. Ingressei em suas hordas logo que terminei a escola. Levei pouco tempo para perceber que me atirara no inferno e que, com minhas mãos, eu trancara a porta. A chave estava na mão do Lord, e ele não ia permitir deserções.

Se eu pensava em você? Às vezes. Sozinho em minha cama. Ou quando traziam algum prisioneiro de cabelos castanhos, e eu temia que fosse você. Porque, meu amor, eu sabia que você estava lutando. Você não ficaria parado vendo o insano que eu tomara como mestre destruir nosso mundo. Mais uma vez você era o herói, e eu o tolo estúpido.

Eu consegui procurar Dumbledore; ele me tornou um espião, sua arma na guerra. Meu inferno se tornou mais escuro e profundo ainda.

Nunca acreditei que o Lord das Trevas tinha morrido no dia em que matou Potter. Eu acreditei em uma pausa apenas, e nunca esperei que durasse tanto quanto durou.

Por doze anos eu fui professor em Hogwarts. Eu sabia que o Lord das Trevas voltaria. Durante esses doze anos, não abaixei a guarda. Anos de solidão. Um amante ocasional quando estava longe da escola, para atender as necessidades do corpo, mas nada mais. Minha alma se tornou um deserto carente de chuva.

Se eu pensava em você? Às vezes. Sozinho em minha cama. Eu pensava em como você teria lidado com a morte de Potter e com a traição de Black. Você era a lembrança mais doce que eu tinha. E, mais uma vez, eu o odiei por eu ser tão patético.

A presença do filho do Potter me feria pelas memórias que trazia do pai, do padrinho e de você. Feria-me ver-me tanto naquele menino. Você diz que nós brigamos tanto até hoje porque temos muito em comum. Desprezo por regras, uma curiosidade infinita e uma dose de arrogância. Uma infância triste e solitária também.

Então Dumbledore teve a infeliz idéia de chamá-lo para dar aulas na escola. Se ver o garoto me feria, vê-lo me deixava em cacos.

E você era gentil comigo. Por mais grosseiro que eu fosse, você nunca revidava. Às vezes eu queria sacudi-lo, às vezes eu queria mergulhar na sua paz, e todo o tempo eu queria beijar você. Eu me apaixonei. Definitivamente.

Eu cuidava da sua poção como se fosse minha principal função. Havia amor naqueles cálices que eu lhe dava. O meu amor torto e difícil, mas amor.

Quando você ficou do lado de Black, contra mim, na casa que fora sua prisão nas noites de Lua Cheia, enlouqueci de dor. E fiz a crueldade que não tivera coragem de fazer quando mais novo. Traí seu segredo.

Eu me arrependi. Mas já era tarde.

Levei mais de um ano para revê-lo, e quando isso aconteceu Black estava ao seu lado. Você me conhece, meu amor, sabe que sou possessivo. Eu poderia ter matado Black com minhas mãos, por ele estar tão próximo de você.

Quando ele caiu no Véu da Morte eu vi sua dor. Remus, eu lamentei a morte do desgraçado por sua causa. Você parecia quebrado ao meio de tanta dor. Eu também me quebrei; eu queria seu amor e, naquele momento, acreditei que seu coração pertencia ao Black, e que se fora com ele. Eu queria consolar você, brigar com você por ter amado um imbecil, proteger você.

Então por três dias você desapareceu. Por três dias! Era Lua Nova, e ninguém o encontrava. Estava incomunicável. E quando ressurgiu, trazia Black junto. Ele estava um caco, e você resplandecia de felicidade.

Lobo louco e insano que se arriscara em um ato mágico perigoso, e tão antigo que ninguém mais se lembrava, para salvar a vida miserável de Black. Se algo de errado tivesse lhe acontecido, **eu** teria feito o ritual para trazê-lo de volta e matar o desgraçado de novo.

Mas você sempre realiza o impossível, Remus. Afinal, é só por sua causa que eu e Black nunca nos matamos. Algumas vezes até convivemos com um pouco de civilidade. A morte de qualquer um de nós feriria você, então eu me contenho por amor e ele por amizade.

Sim, Remus, eu já entendi há bastante tempo que entre vocês só existe uma amizade intensa.

Mas quando você o resgatou eu não sabia disso, por isso fui tão irônico:

-Estou impressionado, Lupin. Desafiou a morte para trazer o amante de volta.

Você me olhou um pouco surpreso e levemente chocado.

-Não, Severus. Eu fui buscar meu amigo. Sirus nunca foi, nem nunca será meu amante.

Tão sereno. Tão seguro de suas escolhas.

-Desculpe-me se ofendi sua masculinidade. – Usei a ironia para me defender mais uma vez.

Você se aproximou, ficando a centímetros de mim, e olhou meu rosto. Senti seus olhos vagando pela minha face amarga; havia carinho neles. Vi quando se detiveram nos meus lábios.

-Você não me ofendeu, Severus. Nem um pouco.

Eu deveria tê-lo beijado naquele exato instante, mas não acreditei que você fosse estúpido o suficiente para querer alguma coisa comigo.

Você me olhou por mais uns instantes, e eu parado na sua frente como um idiota. Depois vi seu sorriso, um pouco triste dessa vez, e vi você se afastando. Juro, meu amor, foi como se alguém enfiasse um punhal no meu peito.

Foi só um ano depois que ....

Lembro-me bem do dia em que você perdeu a paciência comigo. Estávamos sozinhos na mansão dos Black. Eu não lembro o que eu lhe disse, foi algo coloquial, nada muito ofensivo, e você reagiu de uma forma que me fez realmente pensar se não seria outra pessoa sob efeito de Polissuco. Nós discutimos. Aos berros. Lembrando hoje é tão engraçado...

-Qual o seu problema, Severus? – Nunca tinha visto você gritar assim com ninguém.

-Você, seu tolo. Você.

E o puxei para mim, beijando sua boca sem pedir permissão, tomando o que eu queria há tanto tempo. Eu me vi prensado contra a parede; você havia invertido o jogo, e me beijava agora. Nossas línguas, nossos lábios, nossas mãos, tudo em nossos corpos participava daquele beijo.

-Eu sou louco por você, seu sonserino arrogante e difícil. – Sua voz soou rouca no meu ouvido, enquanto suas mãos desciam pelo meu corpo.

Agora era eu quem o prensava na parede.

-Então me mostra o quanto, Remus. Porque, louco por louco, você já me deixou há muito tempo.

Você se soltou dos meus braços, me deixando confuso por um instante. Pegou minha mão e me fez subir as escadas correndo em direção ao seu quarto. Como um garoto que nunca fui. Quando você fechou a porta comigo lá dentro e olhou para mim rindo, eu ri de volta. Você me fez sorrir, Remus.

-Gosto do seu sorriso, Severus. – Eu estava entre você e a cama. Você vinha em minha direção como um lobo cercando sua presa. Presa que estava muito feliz de estar ali, diga-se. – Quer mesmo ver o quanto eu sou louco por você?

-Quero, Remus. Quero isso há muito tempo.

Ficamos uma eternidade naquele quarto. Achei que tinha ido para o céu e voltado. Que nunca seria mais feliz que naquelas horas. Tomamos posse do corpo e da vida um do outro naquele dia. Nenhum rito, papel ou sacramento nos tornaria mais casados do que o que vivemos ali. Ali e nos vinte anos que se seguiram.

Hoje eu velo o seu sono, perdido nas memórias do que vivemos até ficarmos juntos. Enquanto velo seu sono, agradeço a sua vida na minha. Enquanto velo seu sono, eu me apaixono mais uma vez.

Você abre os olhos e sorri. Repara que ainda é noite lá fora e que eu estou acordado velando seu sono.

-Perdeu o sono, Severus?

Faço um gesto de assentimento, e você abre os braços para mim. Deito-me no seu abraço.

-Está quente aqui – murmuro.

Você me envolve, e volta a dormir.

Obrigado, Remus. Eu estou feliz assim.


End file.
